


i just need a quiet place where i can scream how i love you

by AccessBacon



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balor Club, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Lowercase, M/M, Praise Kink, Prom, Rimming, Switch Finn, Underage Sex, aka regular sami, alicia is kinda crazy, bottom sami, finn and sami are already dating, finn is all business but is amused by sami, he owns a sub shop and appears heavily in one chapter, i know these are vague, jack is brutally honest, kevin moves to their high school, kevin's always sad or angry, love octagon basically fuck a love triangle, overly positive sami, psychopath noam, sami matures rlly fast bc of the events in his life, texting format in some chapters, the original male character is marcel, they're all 17, top noam, wholesome sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessBacon/pseuds/AccessBacon
Summary: sami likes finn. finn likes sami. kevin likes sami. finn, however, doesn't like kevin. this makes it hard for sami to have any friends in mcmahon high other than alexa bliss, who is enamored with noam dar, the creep that doesn't like sami; or anyone, really. and he might be gay? with so many high school rumors, sami just needs a moment to take solace in finn. but when finn isn't there for sami, sami must rely on others. and sami has never been the best on relying. or having others.title taken from "i want you" by mitski (listen to her it's worth it)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's my first fic on this site (i use wattpad but mostly for 5sos) so just be aware of that. i love sami and finn but i usually suck at keeping up with multi chapter fics so bear with me as i start this adventure :)

sami: you have no clue how much i want you right now :)

finn: uh.. yeah i do  
finn: you told me ten minutes ago

sami: you little-  
sami: if i didn't have this awful habit of letting you pound me all the time i'd say fuck you  
sami: my mom tells me i shouldn't swear but technically i'm not saying it. forgive me

finn: sami  
finn: dude  
finn: you can't just talk about me pounding your ass and then bring up your mom

sami: I FEEL BAD OKAY?

finn: when we get back to my house how about you get your ass pounded again

sami: i thought you'd never ask :)

sami put his phone down, harder than granite but excited for this afternoon's events. he hears the door open, and in walks a burly kid with a counselor. the counselor whispers a few words to the teacher, who unexcitedly looks at the kid and then gestures for him to speak to the class.

"oh. uh, i'm kevin. owens, if you like last names? i moved here like two weeks ago, i've been at the school for a while, but the other chem class was way too hard. it was like, honors, or- or something." 

sami notices how he looks down at his feet while he talks. suddenly, he clears his stuff off of the desk beside him. it wouldn't kill him to make more friends.

"hey, dude." sami turns to look at alexa bliss, his only other friend in like, the whole school. he didn't count finn because that's his boyfriend of course. 

"earth to sami? why'd you clear off the desk for the fat grinch? he looks so upset. he has no reason to be that upset. he just got here."

sami gives alexa the look that he gives her when she goes too far. he shuts her lips with his hands and waves Kevin, The New Kid over to the empty desk; he pointedly ignores alexa's groan.

"hi! i'm sami! we're just configuring electrons today, you were probably channeling madame curie in the other chem, right? i heard it's, like, super hard! anyway, that's alexa. she thinks she's a lot cooler than she actually is, but i didn't just say that because she also gives really mean glares that are as mean as they look. you seem upset. is everything alright? my mom always said that you should make someone who appears upset laugh, and that if they don't, someone in their family died! i noticed that you didn't laugh at my curie joke, and i thought for a pretty long time about that. is your family okay? i offer my condolences, i really do! my mom also told me-"

alexa punches him, causing him to turn around and glare at her before turning back around and noticing that kevin looks completely overwhelmed. oh, no. he hates it when he rambles. 

"i'm sorry." he makes it a point to be almost awkwardly short. "i've been told i ramble lots. i'll stop."

kevin stares at him for a little longer, before snatching sami's phone.

"hey! i get that i was overbearing, but you don't need to steal from me! i only have one phone, i'm not like seth rollins, okay?"

kevin gives back his phone, and then his own phone dings.

sami: hey it's sami

kevin: i got ur number now. my family is fine

sami: it's so weird that you're texting me when i'm right here ?? no comprendo, kevin from chem 2

kevin: ... you're so.. eager? hyper? you're at a 10 and i'm about always at a 3. i may not be able to do chem 2 but i know that that's a difference of 7

sami: oh that was cute  
sami: i can't wait to tell my bf i made a friend that isn't a bi  
sami: a b word

kevin snorts, and sami looks at him. he's not quite sure what made him laugh. he's about to ask him when the bell rings, so he writes down "ask kevin why he laughed" in his notes and goes to lunch. 

in the lunch line, he gets a text from finn.

finn: ms. guerrero has me in her class for lunch :/ i'll see you after school though

sami: oooh bad boy  
sami: you sure will

lunch- and every other class- goes by in what seems like slow motion for sami. when the final bell rings, he almost instantly hardens and feels a rush of adrenaline zip through him. his brain chants "finn finn finn finn" as he nearly sprints to finn's car. he decides to take off his pants for finn, leaving him in some american eagle briefs and a light "operation ivy" t-shirt. he taps away at his phone until he hears a knock on his window. absentmindedly, he says "you like?" 

"yes, but that's not the point. i need you to get out of the lot so i can go. whoever made you feel the need to take your pants off did a shitty park job."

sami snaps his head up and sees kevin. his smile disappears, a very rare sight, as he rushes to cover up his crotch. 

"oh! i'm so sorry! i swear i thought you were my boyfriend, you could probably totally tell because i'm sans pants in the passenger seat of a car but-"

"stop stop stop stop. don't you dare ramble now. i need to go get my little sister from daycare. it's her last day."

"ummm. i can't drive, so i'm waiting for f-" kevin doesn't know finn. he pauses, thinks, and sputters out "my boyfriend."

just as kevin is about to reply, the most gorgeous man in the universe seemingly floats over to the driver's side of the car occupied by pantsless sami. behind him are two bald guys. they're probably destined to be sidekicks because both of them combined aren't half as beautiful as the man in front is.

"bye karl, bye luke, see you tomorrow dudes. too sweet me." the most beautiful man, as it turns out, has the most beautiful voice. is that... an irish accent?

"dude, there's a nerd by your car. and not the one in it." the taller sidekick motions to kevin and waves to sami. the shorter one quizzically looks at kevin and says "the nerdometer is off the charts."

the nerdometer? kevin guesses he's probably heard worse, but it's still fascinatingly hurtful.

"hey, mate, are you trying to get your foot ran over? i can't cover any hospital bills, man. it'll do you no good." the beautiful one says.

"uh, i, uh. um. no, was just, uh, sami, pantsless?" 

kevin often wonders why he has no friends. this would be why. thankfully, sami pipes up, speaking an actual coherent sentence. 

"hey there hottie! that's kevin; i met him in chem. he wasn't smart enough for chem two, sadly."

finn looks him up and down once, twice, even a third time (??) before speaking.

"would you like to continue your conversation with him? i thought we had somewhere to be. hence the absence of pants."

the bald guys quickly excuse themselves and retreat to their cars. sami grows red in the face and reluctantly turns to kevin.

"hey, i gotta go. i'll text you, okay? not in the next hour or three, but i will. have a wonderful evening!"

kevin scoffs, muttering "i just wanted your hot friend to move his car" before retreating into his car right beside them. he breathes in, out, in, and out once more before glancing over and seeing that the car still hadn't been moved. he rolls down his window and looks in the direction of the car to see sami sucking somewhat fervently on the irishman's cock. he blushes, feels himself harden, and decides to send a text.

kevin: i'm a supporter of young love as much as the next guy, but you really need to stop sucking cock in your man's crooked ass car. i have to go  
kevin: like  
kevin: now  
kevin: if you don't leave now i'm joining both of you

the car suddenly corrects itself and speeds out of the lot. if kevin is a bit disappointed that he didn't get to join in, he doesn't tell anyone. as he begins to pull out of the lot himself, he gets a text.

sami: you're kind of fucked up, dude.

kevin frowns at his phone, and angrily pulls back into his parking spot to type a text.

kevin: it was a joke. i know you're gay but you don't have to be so anal. have a good lay  
kevin: whoops. i mean day  
kevin: no i don't  
kevin: go fuck yourself


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purely a smut chapter bc i didn't get to it last chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT: FINN USES GAY SLURS IN THIS CHAPTER AND MAY IN SOME OTHER CHAPTERS. IT'S ONLY WHEN TEASING AND DURING SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, deal with it or stop reading lol

sami frowns at finn pocketing his phone. 

"did you really need to do that? i get checking the text, but answering it too?"

"yes, that dude is a weirdo."

sami hates when finn gets like this. fortunately, they're pulling into finn's driveway before he knows it, and finn has his cock out again. sami more than willingly slurps up every single inch of finn, an accomplishment in itself that sami prides himself on. finn pulls on sami's hair, forcing him to go at the pace finn wants. sami moans, which in turn makes finn moan.

"yeah, sami, love it when you moan on my cock. fuck, you're getting so good at doing that. tell me how much you love my cock. tell me how much you want it in you."

finn pulls sami off of his cock with a popping sound to hear what sami has to say. in return, sami lets out a string of pure filth: "finn, i love it when you fuck my face. i want to choke on your big cock while you shove it down my throat. thank you so much sir, can i have some more? i want to get it nice and ready for my ass."

"you've never said sir before." finn says, startled.

"should i not?" sami counters.

"shut up. faggots don't get to talk back to their masters. be a good boy and close your eyes." sami nearly comes from that sentence alone.

sami complies as finn wraps a blindfold around sami's head, leans his seat back, takes his pants off, and takes a seat right on sami's face. sami stiffens, then relaxes when he realizes what's happening. he plants a kiss right on finn's hole, and then licks around it, trying to tease finn as much as he can. finn almost never lets sami eat his ass, and when he does, sami takes full advantage of his opportunity. he eagerly wets finn's ass with long, swooping licks, short, terse pokes, and kisses all around his ass. he lifts finn up to place fat kisses on his asscheeks. he wants finn to know how much he worships him. how much he wants him. finn sits back down and pulls sami's hair closer to him, pinning his tongue against his ass so he has nowhere to go. sami taps out, letting finn know he can't really take anymore. finn gets off of sami's face and sits down on sami's dickprint in his briefs. he grinds up and down sami's length, watching intently as sami makes various pleasured faces while blindfolded. eventually, finn can't take it anymore, and hops out of the car (after putting his pants on, of course) with sami in his arms.

"when we get in the bedroom, you're going to lay on your stomach with your ass in the air until i say to move. do you understand me? if you want to come, i suggest listening and complying." finn hotly whispers in sami's ear.

sami's response, a groan, is more than enough to confirm finn's request. finn all but tosses sami on the bed, who scrambles to get his face down and his ass up. finn slowly, torturously, peels the briefs off of sami- down to his knees. finn pauses, long enough for sami to squeak and wiggle his ass in the air. finn responds with a hard slap to the offending part of the anatomy. 

"GOD. FINN. stop, go, no, i don't know, why does that always feel so-" another spank. "SO GOOD? fuck- no, frick. god. this. this is-" finn interrupts him by running his tongue up the whole length of his ass, putting extra pressure on sami's hole. sami, muffling his face in the pillows, lets out a loud shriek. and another. his legs shake as finn continue, making sultry, filthy noises the whole time. he even, at one point, takes sami's balls in his mouth from behind, causing the lankier of the two to cry and scream something fierce out of pleasure. after what feels like a lifetime of getting his ass eaten, sami pipes up.

"finn. sir. please. fingers. two. don't even start me with one. god i- i need you so-" finn sticks two long fingers into sami's mouth, shutting sami up while he greedily sucks on them. once he's gotten them nice and wet, he jams them violently into sami's ass, which elicits a moan and a yelp. so sami likes aggression. sue him. he backs up on finn's fingers as finn scissors him and tries to find sami's prostate. at this point, it's not a challenge, so he has sami crying for release in no time. he even puts three fingers in before a frustrated and thoroughly stretched sami cries "enough!" and finn gives him another spank for back talking. 

keeping sami ass up, he enters sami and it only takes a second for sami's body to recognize what's happening. promptly, finn is roughly fucking back and forth into sami with gritted teeth while sami is left to moan loud, long phrases into the mattress. finn decides he doesn't like what sami is doing; with one hand, he pulls his curls so hard his back arches, and with the other, he chokes sami. sami, startled by the recent turn of events, mewls and cries before speaking up.

"i'm a hi-high schooler, n-not a contortionist. please un-unbend me-e?" he chokes out between moans.

finn instead hoists him all the way up so that they're chest to back, feeling up sami's body while he thrusts in him. he holds him up with one hand and strokes up and down his chest with the other. he pinches his nipples, kissing up and down his neck; sami enjoys this a lot, and before he knows it, his stomach is tightening- really tightening- with the familiar feeling of orgasm. 

"finn, i'm gonna- gonna- come. please let- fuck. please let m-me?" 

finn growls, literally GROWLS, and tightens his grip on sami's body.

"if you come right now i won't fuck you for a month. don't you dare. i tell you when to come and then you do. besides, i'm having fun using your ass."

sami was in for it. finn was doing him no favors with his words and his thrusts, and before he knows it, he's cumming all over finn's comforter.

finn pushes him down face-first, before continuing until he's come too.

"i specifically told you- don't interrupt me!" finn blurts, as sami makes a noise of protest. "i specifically told you not to come, and you did it anyway. you know what happens to boys who don't listen? they get punished." finn flips sami over, grips sami's now soft dick and balls, squeezes tightly, and covers sami's mouth when he cries out. "shut up. you decided to come. now take your punishment." 

finn puts a hickey- three, to be exact- on sami's neck. slowly, he tongues over each fresh mark, while blowing gently as to make sami go absolutely mad. he turns sami back over, clawing down sami's back, and slapping sami's already pink ass. he slaps sami's ass not three, not five, but seven more painstaking, vile times. by the end of it, sami is crying very real tears. overstimulation. he asked for it. finn cuddles into sami's chest, kisses him softly on the lips, and quietly apologizes. sami grabs his hand, kisses it, and drops it, taken by sleep. finn tucks him under the blankets, replaces the comforter, and crawls into bed himself. he knows sami understands. just as he's about to fall asleep, he hears sami's phone ding.

kevin: when you're done being stupid and gay and uncharacteristically negative, text me  
kevin: i need help with this math assignment  
kevin: please  
kevin: sorry  
kevin: idk what for i just am

finn silences the ringer, puts the phone under his pillow, and falls asleep.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if sami loses at fastlane we riot
> 
> text heavy chapter, but some plot will be advanced

when sami woke up, finn took him home. many kisses later, he was sitting in his bed, getting ready to do his homework. he checked his phone and saw texts from kevin.

sami: hi kevin!!!  
sami: i can help you with that work now :)  
sami: if you want of course. my mom always told me not to be overbearing lol

kevin: how ironic

sami: ????

kevin: nothing  
kevin: hey you should apologize to me for cursing at me especially because that hurt

sami: kevin  
sami: i don't curse  
sami: what the heck are you talking about

while sami was waiting for a text, alexa texted him too.

alexa: dude the fat grinch is my neighbor

sami snorted. he immediately felt bad about it because he doesn't really like that nickname and kevin didn't deserve all the abuse he got from those acquainted with sami. the last thing he wanted was for kevin to leave sami virtually friendless and relying on finn groping him and alexa talking him into a stupor.

alexa: come over and get some dick

absolutely not, sami thought. not after he basically killed himself kneeling on the comforter at finn's house. also, kevin wasn't really his type. of course, he said that about finn too, which is crazy because who isn't finn's type?

sami: alexa, i'll have you know i'm way dicked out  
sami: crap i mean i already got some but thanks :)

alexa: ewwwwww omg

sami: also he's been here for two weeks how did you just now see him

alexa: i don't sit in my room and make out with my homework at 8:30 like someone i know  
alexa: he just came outside in jeans and a sweater and like, punched a tree  
alexa: oh and he screamed

sami: first, i am hurt  
sami: second, is he okay?? punching trees is bad for your hands

alexa: "punching trees is bad for your hands" did you seriously just say that???? captain obvious appears again disguised as sami zayn  
alexa: look at the time. noam is texting me i gotta go

sami: noam?? LOL  
sami: noam is about as gay  
sami: okay that's rude of me. but he's not into you  
sami: also rude, but NOAM

alexa: you are a whole lie. noam came over yesterday and we had sex

sami: was it anal

alexa: .  
alexa: i hate you so much  
alexa: literally so so so much

sami laughs, a bright, chipper sound, and checks the kevin text thread.

kevin: yesterday, you sent me a text that said i was "fucking weird, dude"  
kevin: do you suffer from short term memory loss

sami: i don't curse and also it's not in my text history  
sami: why are you lying to me? i've done nothing but be nice to you :(

kevin: *photo attached*

sami: WHAT???  
sami: i feel so gross  
sami: that was when i was in finn's car???

as sami thought about it, he remembered how finn pocketed his phone without letting him see the text. he groaned. had finn told him he was weird? why did he delete it? finn knows sami doesn't have too many friends, so why would he do that? the more he thought it about it, though, the more he didn't want kevin to hate finn. it was clear the world was destined to make them hate each other, but sami was going to try to slow the inevitable as much as he could. he bit his lip, sighed, and sent another text.

sami: okay, it was me  
sami: sorry :(  
sami: i just really wanted my phone to stop dinging  
sami: and i didn't like your joke

that was a lie. he didn't mind. he's never been one to label himself exclusive, because before he started dating finn he'd never dated anyone. he wasn't easy, but he was known to go around a little bit. just because he doesn't curse or actively try to ruin lives like alexa doesn't mean that he can't want to fulfill his teenage hormonal needs.

kevin: why would you lie  
kevin: you're so lucky i like you or else i'd beat your ass

sami really didn't like that. was kevin a violent person? maybe he should refer kevin to braun strowman's group of awful, towering, intimidating friends. don't even get him started on luke harper. what was it that bianca stratford said in 10 things i hate about you? "lots of potential buried under all that hostility?" luke harper had potential (and hostility) in spades.

sami: you'd never beat me  
sami: i'm too nice for that

kevin: uh.. okay  
kevin: topic change  
kevin: that bitch you tolerate is my neighbor

sami: alexa is my best friend. don't say that about her please

kevin: okay. that bitch you're best friends with

sami: kev :(

kevin felt his cheeks flush and his breath lull at the nickname. suddenly, going to bed felt like the best idea. fuck the homework.

kevin: gtg sammo. c ya tomorrow  
kevin: sweet dreams

sami didn't know what he said wrong, but he didn't like the sudden departure. he frowned, put his phone away, and focused on his homework. or tried to, at least, before he got a text from a number he didn't have saved.

???: ay mate. be careful with what you say, you never know what will come back to haunt you.  
???: *photo attached*  
???: look familiar? of course it does. leave me alone.

sami's throat shut. there, on the screen, was a photo of sami spread out, ass up, on his bed. he remembers taking that photo for finn.

sami: excuse me? who is this? what do you want?  
NOT SENT  
sami: i'm sorry for whatever i did, just please delete that!  
NOT SENT  
sami: that was for finn :(  
NOT SENT

he must've been blocked. sami was horrified, mostly because he took that for finn. he didn't want anyone else to see it, and here comes a mysterious number (granted, it did have the local area code) sending his nude back to him like it was a meme? what if it became a meme? 

at the same time, kevin gets a text from someone in his history class. noel? ned?

???: hey man, it's noam.  
noam: wanna see something?  
noam: i think you'll like it.

kevin: be more specific. i'm not into tentacle porn.

noam: um, okay. weird. anyway, here you go  
noam: *photo attached*  
noam: *video attached*

kevin gaped, shocked, at the screen. on his phone was a photo of sami zayn, spread out, ass up, on someone's bed. he clicked on the video, seeing the car that wouldn't get out of his way today in someone's driveway. the camera zoomed in, revealing sami (blindfolded) in the car. he kept watching, seeing the owner of the car (a class one Beautiful Dickhead) take a seat on sami's face. he saw sami tense up, and then relax into the sexual act. kevin grew hard, but immediately felt shame wash over him. he needed to tell sami about this.

kevin: hey i just woke up. be more careful with where you eat someone's ass, okay? i just got a video of you doing that to your boyfriend or whatever.  
kevin: it was hot though. so good job

sami heard a ding from the phone on his bedside table. he picked it up, and read the text. he dropped his phone in horror. he sat there, completely terrified, before his phone dinged again.

finn: there's photos of you all over snapchat. have you been sending the photos to someone else? thought they were only for me :(  
finn: call me when you get a chance, no one will tell me who sent the photos to them. i'm reporting them all.  
finn: goodnight love. i'm sure nobody's really seen it. it's alright. i'll pick you up tomorrow.

finn always knew how to calm sami down, but it only worked marginally. sami put his phone back down and sobbed. he was mortified, embarrassed, and felt violated. he tried to find the silver lining, and as always, it came in finn's company. maybe he was right when he said people hadn't really seen it? he did say he was reporting them. it's late; they'd probably be gone by tomorrow. he went to sleep, feeling a bit better about the situation; he was still somewhat uneasy, however. he hoped his finnie would be able to save him once again before it got to be too late.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> officially introducing a few characters this chapter :) another text heavy chapter, whoops

things did not disappear the next day.

as sami walked into school with finn, he was met by whispers and sideways glances. he knew things had gotten worse immediately. even if he couldn't've been able to tell, he would've known by patrick "velveteen dream" clark coming up to him and praising his form. sami was horrified, ran to class, and put his earbuds in. he texted alexa, who was absent. why was she absent in his time of need?

sami: alexa  
sami: alexa  
sami: where are you? everyone has seen my butt

alexa: including me  
alexa: nice form

sami: ALEXA!!!!! you sound like dream :(  
sami: where are you, he repeated?????

alexa: shopping

sami was about to type the most vulgar and rude rebuttal before he was interrupted by a tap on... both of his shoulders? he turned to find a beautiful chocolate-skinned goddess and a very pale, dapper man in a bowtie. they smiled at him, and he waited for them to speak.

"hi! i'm alicia, and this is jack. we usually sit over there, but braun and his friends sorta... took it over." sami could practically hear the sad face in her voice. "i don't understand why those freaks want to drive me crazy! i mean i have never-" the man- apparently named jack- gave her a tap and smiled politely. she calmed down. "anyway, we wanted to know if we could sit to your left and behind you?"

she was so specific; it was kind of intimidating. before he could reply, jack spoke up with a frown.

"we heard about the leak that you're currently enduring. very unfortunate. we just wanted to tell you that we don't judge you at all. we actually feel quite bad for you and would like to make your acquaintance before everyone distances themselves from you." now it was alicia's turn to tap jack. "oh, my apologies. i believe in honesty all the time, but some people consider it 'brutal.' i can see by your face that my honesty somewhat brutalized you."

sami, even on his worst day, couldn't let someone feel bad for talking to him. he held up his finger, cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes free of tears.

"hi alicia, you're so beautiful! i don't know of anyone who looks as good with makeup as you do naturally, it's kind of... awesome! jack, don't you dare feel bad for being yourself. i learned to live with alexa being a giant b word, so i can-" sami saw jack pale even more, if possible, at the mention of alexa. he made a note of it. "i can learn to live with some honesty. and as much as i don't really like pity friendships, you guys seem really cool and i'm not at all in a position to shoo you away, so have a seat! i will need your numbers though, because i want a group chat!"

they exchanged numbers, and sami immediately texted the both of them.

sami: it's sami, hey jack i need to ask you something

alicia: im chopped liver lol

jack: yes?

sami: you did a weird thing when i mentioned alexa... what's that about

alicia: KNEW IT

sami: ???

jack: sami, i think a man of your flexibility- whoops, i mean propensity- would know why a man flushes at the mention of a girl

sami: too soon

jack: ah. i will cease

sami: you like her???

alicia: ding ding ding

jack: i will admit that i somewhat fancy her

alicia: omg shut up you shit you LOVE HER

jack: we just met the bloke and you tell him my greatest secret????

alicia: if thats ur greatest secret im sure you won't care that i tell him about your massive collection of care bears

jack: ... i've never felt so betrayed

sami: okay care bears aside, you should know that alexa has a thing for noam

alicia: LMAOOOOO  
alicia: the gay one???  
alicia: hell nah sis has her priorities twisted

jack: noam dar? he's... quite the charmer. i must admit.  
jack: charmed tj perkins right out of his virginity. ha

sami: that's a rumor but i wouldn't bet against it

sami's phone buzzed, and he went to go check his other texts. it was the blocked number again. he instantly felt a heat wave wash over him.

???: i think you should stop texting that group chat.  
???: would hate to send mr. heyman that photo.  
???: or knowing him and brock he'd probably like that. do you want him to like that?

sami: dude seriously you need to stop  
NOT SENT

he turned to alicia, and held up his phone. "who's number is that?" alicia pondered, studying the number, and then pulled out her computer. she entered the number in what looked like a search engine, and it popped up a blurred name with a prompt to log in.

"alicia, i seriously recommended you to stop using that. that's why people think you're crazy." alicia flinched at the insult, shot jack a glare, and logged in. she immediately sat up at the sight of the name, and turned to sami. 

"are you sure you want to hear it?"

sami nearly laughed out loud. of course he wants to hear it. "yes! i really really need to know!"

she looked at jack, obscuring her mouth from view as she whispered to jack, who's "oh dear" rang out in response. "um, sami. it says the number is registered to finn."

sami's heart dropped. no, it couldn't be. finn reported the photos. he reassured him everything would be alright. there was absolutely no way. he stood up, said bye, and left. usually, he'd be appalled that he just upped and left, but he couldn't be bothered to care. as he stormed through the hallways on his way to ms. guerrero's class, he ran into noam.

"can you please move? i have somewhere to be." sami said, but instantly felt bad, so he picked up the phone noam dropped. he glanced at it, and noticed the unlocked phone with his name as the contact name. he read a little longer, and saw the text about brock. his fists clenched as he dropped the phone. he looked up at noam, who looked entirely too smug, and felt something boiling beneath him.

"how dare you put me through that? why in the world are you so concerned with what i do? also, why are you so obsessed with tracking and spying on me? don't you have anything better to do? i don't usually say this, but you're a real... a real... a real bitch! yeah! a bitch!"

noam raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands together sarcastically. "mate, i don't care what you call me, unless it's babe. then i'm good. you're so stuck on finn, that you don't even consider who else found those photos hot. like... kevin, for instance? and isn't it funny that him and alexa and are both gone? they don't want to be seen with you. look for yourself."

noam handed his phone over, letting sami see the texts between noam and his two friends. first, he clicked on kevin.

noam: sami is gross. why would you even come to school? he's over. his nudes are everywhere and anyone seen with him is going to be labeled tainted and a disaster.

kevin: he was my first friend, dude. you're going too far.

noam: what a choice. speaking of choices, there's no way he'd like you if he was single. you're not his type. get that through your head dude.

kevin: ??

noam: i'm just telling you what a friend would. don't come to school until lunch. you should avoid him.

sami scowled. he clicked on alexa's text thread, surprised to see her text him first. but then again, could he really be surprised? she obviously has a giant, explosive crush on him.

alexa: hey there big boy. i'm not going to school today. wanna come over?

noam: only if you agree not to hang out with that fucking weirdo.

alexa: sex first, drama later?

noam: agree with me first, get a meaningful text back later?

alexa: fine. whatever his cuckness desires

noam: you'll eat those words.

alexa: hopefully i'll eat something else too

sami gagged, and looked up to find noam impatiently waiting. before he could think of doing anything else, sami sped off down the stairs, out the doors, and headed to finn's car. he hoped finn had forgotten to lock it in the commotion of comforting sami this morning. noam, a stupid soccer player, was quickly gaining. but just as he was about to tackle sami, a car came speeding out of the parking spot in front of noam. he halted for a second, just one, but that gave sami enough time to hop in finn's unlocked (thank god) car and lock the door. noam tried every door, even the trunk, before appearing to get irritated. just as quickly as he appeared irritated, though, it was replaced with that default smug expression that sami hated. noam took a seat on the car hood, thought for a moment, and then seemed to have a eureka moment.

"i'm just going to wait here until finn comes, and then let him know how much fun i just had in his car with you. unless you actually want to let me in and sit on my face like finn did yesterday. either are fine, but both end with me getting my... my phone back!" noam yelled suddenly, realizing he could just use his body to fuck up the car. he kicked the front side of the car, the doors, the bumper, the grill, and even tried to stomp out the front windshield and the roof, before looking satisfied, blowing a kiss to the sobbing sami, and going back inside.

sami put noam's phone in the cupholder, got out his phone, and went to text finn. before he could though, he thought about how mad finn would be if his precious car was trashed while sami watched. he would blame sami, most likely. he could only be so understanding. he curled in on himself, tried to stabilize his breathing, and checked the time. it was noon. right on cue, the bell for lunch rang. that meant that he had three hours to wait here before finn would come and he would be yelled at. he heard an audible, loud gasp, before looking up and seeing kevin out of the passenger's side window. in the commotion, he didn't even see kevin's car pull up next to him in that neighboring parking spot. he weakly unlocked the passenger door, watching as kevin came in, locked the passenger door in knowing, and grabbed sami. he quietly said "the backseat." before going back there and patting the seat next to his.

sami climbed back there and leaned on kevin before bursting into a second round of tears. kevin held back his own tears as he ran his hand through sami's curls.

"can i tell you the truth?"

sami sniffed, looked up, and motioned for kevin to continue.

"that parking spot next to you isn't even mine. i made some nerd named dolph switch me spots. i wanted to be closer to you, so we switched the first day i met you during lunch."

sami sniffed again, smiled, and cuddled up even closer to kevin as he cried some more.

kevin felt like the shittiest person in the world.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mapped out all of the chapters and will be uploading as i write. if i drag it out too long i'll forget and lose interest and i wanna finish this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning. not until near the end though bc plot progression
> 
> towards the end of the smut, there's some non-con aspects. if that makes you uncomfortable, i'm sorry. unfortunately, it exists to advance the main plot line and isn't really skippable if you want the full context in the game of "why does sami do what he does" so if you physically can't bring yourself to read non-con (completely understandable), just comment and i'll give you a summary without you having to read it.

kevin must've fallen asleep with sami in his arms, because before he knew it the car door was opening and a very angry irishman was staring at them. he instantly sat up, waking sami, who smiled groggily at finn and said "hi sweetheart."

finn frowned, and tersely replied with "don't 'hi sweetheart' me! my car is wrecked! there are dents all over, and i barely got the car unlocked because he smashed the receiver for my keys! i had to use my key, which barely fit because he kicked the handle to hell as well! where were you when this happened, huh? making out with fatso in my backseat?"

kevin sunk in on himself, feeling self-conscious about his stomach. sami noticed, and sat up angrily. "where do you get off on insulting people? why does everyone i talk to hate kevin? when noam was beating the sh- stuff out of your car because i stole his phone, kevin was the only person who comforted me? i could've been hurt, and you care about kevin and his stomach rolls? why are you so insensitive? you know, maybe my mom was right when she said-"

"i don't care what your mom said!" finn yelled. sami leaned back, feeling trapped. he felt his resolve start to waver, and he slumped over in the backseat away from kevin before quietly muttering "noam sent my nudes to everyone."

"yeah, i know, sami. everyone knows. he told everyone that you stole his phone so he beat the shit out of my car."

sami stiffened and felt the need to defend himself. "no, he showed me texts and-" finn cut him off by shutting his door. "the big one needs to get out." finn said, gesturing to kevin. all sami could do was climb in the front seat and wave at kevin as he slammed the back right side door. he immediately left. sami was growing curious about the way finn was acting. he didn't like how calm and quiet he was now that kevin was gone.

"do you even care that he beat your car half to death, finn?" sami asked softly. "kevin was only here because noam came onto me and then scared me by being so aggressive. i know you care about your car but kevin-"

"i don't want you talking to kevin anymore. i know you're his friend, but i can't bear looking at him obviously try and take you from me."

sami knew better than to argue with finn once he'd made his mind up, so he didn't. he had finn drive him home, kissed him goodbye, and went inside. once he was inside, though, he texted kevin, who'd already been texting him. 

kevin: im so sorry  
kevin: im so so sorry  
kevin: you just looked so sad and i wanted to help  
kevin: it didn't mean anything to me

sami: it can't mean anything  
sami: kevin, i can't hang out with you anymore. i've tried so hard to find a positive to this, but i can't

kevin: your boyfriend controls you, doesn't he  
kevin: that's fine  
kevin: have a good life

sami frowned as he locked his phone. he decided that now would be a good time to do his homework. he was able to do his homework for about an hour before finn texted him.

finn: i'm coming to get you  
finn: dtf? hate sex is good sex

sami: there better be some apologies in there

finn: you're not seriously mad about the kevin thing still???

sami: guess you'll see when you get me

by the time finn had picked up sami, sami was decidedly not mad at the moment and very hard. he struggled to even give finn a hug without wanting to hop into his lap. once they got to finn's house, sami immediately got out of the car and scurried into the house, locking the door and closing all the blinds before returning back to finn in the bedroom.

"sorry. just scared about-"

"shut up. come here."

sami did as he was told, nearly running to finn and hopping into his lap. he rubbed his hands up and down finn's shoulders, feeling up the muscles in his back and his arms before letting finn lay him back on the bed. as finn went to the bathroom to freshen up before the "really good stuff" happened, as finn called it, sami couldn't help but think of kevin. he was wondering what kevin was doing. was he punching a tree and screaming? was he locked in his room, crying? was he fine? the last one hurt sami the most to think about. sami knows he shouldn't wish sadness on anyone, but he was getting kinda tired of people blowing him off and leaving him without a goodbye.

finn interrupted sami's thoughts with a "you ready babe? i've got some things you need to ride out of me." sami immediately stripped himself, wondering how he'd have the motivation to do this. it turns out, though, that it was pretty easy. with finn leaving kisses up and down his inner thigh, sami immediately hardened; the image of kevin dancing right out of his head. finn lowered his head even further and buried his face in sami's balls and dick, occasionally darting his tongue out to make sami squirm. he took sami in his mouth, bobbing and moaning on sami's cock as he tried to make the semi-hardened cock completely engorged. sami lost himself in finn's wonderful moans, quickly hardening and soon trying to fuck finn's face before finn popped off, rubbing himself and grabbing the lube.

"no condom?" finn asked, before adding "do i even need to ask?"

sami shook his head, just wanting to get on top of finn. finn lubed himself up, before suddenly speaking. "change of plans. you lay on your back, put your legs on my shoulders, and i look at you the whole time. it'll be easier to talk to you like that. you know, for the apology part." sami frowned. he was really looking forward to getting on top for once. he laid back, and finn put a finger in him. before long, sami wanted another finger in. finn scissored and stretched sami, waiting for sami to make a noise of approval for finn to enter. sami was enjoying the feeling as it was before finn curled his fingers in just the right spot, making sami nearly scream in frustration. "fuck me already!" sami snarled, causing finn to give him a surprised and aroused look.

"as you wish." finn said, replacing his fingers with his hard cock. he immediately folded sami over, staring him right in the face as he pounded in him. sami felt as if finn was drilling into his abdomen; this was his favorite position out of them all. as finn increased speed, he put his hands around sami's neck, choking him. sami felt the rush of his lungs rapidly searching for more air, and almost cheered in excitement. he loved the feeling of finn choking him, which was weird because usually he liked to be left alone; something about it almost felt protective. as finn choked him, he was muttering things under his breath. he caught "he wouldn't-" and "-you're mine" before finn increased his volume with his speed. 

"remember who you belong to. he means nothing to you. he wouldn't fuck you like this. you are mine, and if you ever talk to him again-" his volume had increased to the point of yelling the final few words, and sami was getting scared, frankly.

"finn, finn- baby. finn. stop, stop!" he said, as finn continued to yell about kevin while he thrusted inside of him. sami frantically tried to get finn's hands off his throat. "stop! stop! you're hurting me! finn, i don't like this! finn, look at me!" finn was in some sort of zone, and was ignoring sami's increasingly panicky pleas for him to stop. sami began to hit what he could of finn, seeing as he was completely folded over. this was rapidly turning into a traumatic situation after beginning amazingly, and sami was, at this point, beating on finn's back, shoulders, and chest; the same areas he'd been feeling up affectionately just a few minutes ago. finn snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at sami's frantic and crying face, swiftly getting out of sami and sitting up on the bed watching sami pant and quickly get up with tear soaked cheeks. he looked at finn with big, sad, betrayed (???) eyes and left the room without saying another word.

finn listened from the bedroom as sami sobbed in the bathroom. finn felt his face flush from embarrassment; he hadn't meant to go on a tangent. he sat, thinking for a minute, before he heard his front door open and close quietly. he looked outside to see sami getting into a car with two people he'd never seen before in the front. one was very pale and looked unamused, and the other was a very pretty woman with chocolate skin. the woman appeared to be extremely pissed and the man was trying to calm her down, to no avail. suddenly, she got out of the car and stomped up to the front door. just as she got out of his sight, he heard an aggressive knock at the door. finn sighed and got up, realizing he just had to take this. it's what he deserved.

alicia knocked at the door of the house, and knocked once more before the door opened, revealing a very beautiful and very shirtless man sporting a frown. "what can i do you for?" came out of the man's mouth, and alicia almost forgot she was supposed to be mad at this man. but then she saw sami's face as he shamefully left the house in her head and got angry all over again.

"where do you get off hurting your 'boyfriend' because you're jealous? and why did you ignore him? he called out to you! he trusts you! he loves you! you hurt him! do you know how much he wants to spend his life with you? it's obvious to jack and i, and i've only known him for like, four days! it's so much more than sex now, hence the boyfriend label, but obviously you don't understand! when his pictures went everywhere, he was only worried because those photos were for you! you are the most ungrateful, selfish, awful, detestable, train wreck-"

"alicia!" the pale man in the car called her name, complete with an "r" at the end. perks of an english accent. "we should get going, i think he knows what he did well enough now that you've given him this lovely telegram that i thought we'd agreed you would withhold?" finn softly added "your boyfriend is right. i know i was wrong." alicia blushed, and said "he's not my boyfriend, and you need to treat yours right" before stomping off. alicia stomped back to the passenger's seat, and jack looked at her, surprised. "did he say 'boyfriend?'"

"uh, yeah. he did. but he shouldn't have said anything. he has no right to defend himself. and no offense, sami, but why wasn't alexa called first?" sami frowned, sniffled, and locked his phone before looking up. "she was. i got sent to voicemail after two rings."

alicia stiffened again, before jack put a hand on her thigh to calm her. she shied away at the contact, and he quickly withdrew the hand he'd offered for comfort while offering a short "we should get you home" as consolation. alicia nodded in agreement, and sami gave her the address to put in his car's GPS. they drove off, and alicia put her hand on jack's thigh. it was a non-verbal, something the two specialized in because they had a habit of completely misunderstanding each other sometimes. this one was an apology, and judging by the smile jack gave alicia, she was forgiven.

sami hopped out of the car once it reached his house, thanking the two. he really appreciated the two for taking the time out of their days to get him when alexa couldn't be bothered. just as he'd thought about what she could be doing, she texted him. it was like she could read his mind, and he was thankful for that.

alexa: sorry i missed you, my family had a no phone dinner tonight and i was trying to smuggle mine in my lap when you called  
alexa: plans friday?

sami: i have none now, are you free

alexa: marcel's on main at 6:30 pm? idc who you bring

sami smiled. he LOVED marcel's on main. it was this quaint little sub sandwich and specialty soda shop that almost nobody knew about, and marcel, the owner, absolutely was smitten with sami's positivity and charm. 

sami: deal! pick me up?

alexa: gotcha. see ya tomorrow

sami looked at the clock and sighed. it was only six, meaning that sami had about four hours of time to fill, so he ran a bubble bath. he slipped in, thankful for the hot water on his aching body. he thought about many things; about finn, about marcel's, about alicia and jack, and about kevin. especially kevin. he hated leaving kevin in the dust. he really liked kevin, but he had to give some thought to what finn said. finn wasn't often jealous, so he must have seen something sami didn't. why didn't finn get that way with jack? it was absolutely perplexing and not at all relaxing, so he let himself sink further into the bath and clear his mind. this conversation- with himself, he thought pathetically- could wait a little longer.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up lol also i write these during classes i should be paying attention to so like the updates aren't scheduled or anything

when friday afternoon came, sami took the bus. he and finn were still not on speaking terms, and he'd exiled himself from kevin's life, so he took his alternate bus home and sat next to xavier woods. xavier was fine, but sami would never understand how someone could be so obsessed with video games. he much preferred music or animals. once he got home, he got ready in his best outfit for marcel's: a white t-shirt he made in textiles that read "hi, i'm sami and i'm happy (to be here)" and some black skinny jeans, complete with a nice set of suspenders. he felt as if he'd looked really good. he took a photo to send to finn, but then images of the last time they met up popped in his head, and he sent it to alicia and jack instead. he waited, and when the clock hit 6:45, sami became worried. it wasn't like alexa to be late. she either came EXACTLY on time or didn't come at all. he really had hoped that it was just a case of her being late. either way, he didn't chance it and shot her a text.

sami: hey! i'm all ready when you are :)  
sami: if you wore black, we matched :)  
sami: i want the marcel special and their cream soda, don't you always get the meatball sub and a root beer?

sami waited until 6:55, and then did something he hated doing: he checked the snapchat map. he saw that alexa was at her house about 45 minutes ago, and relaxed. but when he went to look at her story, it was updated 10 minutes ago- around the time he texted her. he hesitantly pulled up the story, seeing a picture of alexa and noam. she looked beautiful. she was wearing this beautiful short black dress, she'd braided her hair, and her makeup looked godly. we matched, sami thought. noam didn't look bad either, but being a psychopath makes you go from an eight out of ten to about a one and a half. sami thought amusingly about how ted bundy didn't look half bad either, and then about how that's the same level he put noam on. feeling rejected, he sent alexa a few more texts before sitting back down on the bed.

sami: hey, we did match.  
sami: have fun tonight  
sami: maybe marcel's can happen later :)

he couldn't bring himself to feel negativity towards her, but he really wasn't feeling the smiley face. just as he was about to take his suspenders off, he got a text.

alicia: sami, you look wonderful! where are you taking your cute self to?

jack: very dapper. love the suspenders.

sami: was going to marcel's on main, but i think alexa went to the oscars with noam  
sami: kidding. but she looks nice.

alicia: who's where?  
alicia: i've never met a marcel who wasn't hot  
alicia: i wanna go  
alicia: jack get ready i'll be there in five. sami don't you dare take those suspenders off or i'll choke you with them

and then, five minutes later, he received a snapchat video of jack and alicia singing along to "fuck with myself" by banks. sami felt something in his chest that he was almost certain he'd never felt when alexa sent him anything. it was... gratefulness? he couldn't tell, but looking at that video and watching jack, in his bowtie, flip his hair and shrug his shoulders while alicia looked over at him and laughed made him feel a very good type of way. soon after, he heard the telltale honk that revealed alicia: her last name, honked in morse code. "you'll hear two short honks, a medium honk, another short honk, four medium honks, two short honks, and then a final medium honk." to sami, it was a lot of honking, but jack promised sami that he- and his neighborhood- would get used to it.

he said goodbye to his mom, who gave him $10, and then hopped out to alicia's car, where both alicia and jack waved from the two front seats. he got in, hearing "thinkin' bout you" by frank ocean and instantly relaxing into the plush seat. sami told alicia the directions and soon enough, they'd arrived to marcel's on main. alicia gaped at the tiny shop that was almost a zit on the side of bed, bath, and beyond. as soon as sami walked in, the bell rang, alerting a mixed man in his mid-thirties to a customer. he ran out, yelling "sami!" and bouncing up and down. right away, alicia and jack could tell three things:

1) the man loved his job,  
2) the man loved sami, and  
3) the food was about to be amazing.

sami hugged marcel, and marcel then paid attention to jack and alicia. he nearly sprinted up to them from the short distance, took a good look at them both, and then squealed "sami, you brought some chocolate!" while looking excitedly at alicia. "the leather jacket! the skinny jeans! the heels! the white tank! sami, this is not hershey's, no no no, this is godiva! this is ghiradelli! this is lindor! this is some quality! and she got some caramel in her!" he was practically screaming, playing with her hair and looking at sami like a dog who'd just been given a new toy.

he then noticed jack, who'd turned red with embarrassment just watching marcel examine alicia. "and you! you are so..." jack almost shrunk in anticipation of what he had to say. "you're so handsome! you're giving me sherlock, prince harry, and the whole country of england in one person! would you turn around for me? like do a spin?" jack spun cautiously, hoping that he was doing it right. marcel directed alicia's attention to his backside and mouthed "he's a keeper" before smiling and nodding at jack in approval. alicia blushed madly, followed by a glance up at the menu. marcel followed her glance, and then remembered that he was supposed to be running a restaurant.

"sami, you want the marcel special and a cream soda, and alexa-" he began, before noticing her absence. "alexa?" he prompted sami, who shook his head and looked hurt. "who needs her?" marcel said rather loudly. "besides, alexa never liked it when i hyped her up- how ungrateful! i make her sandwiches AND compliment her outfit and she doesn't even care? i'm not bothered. i like the woman behind you better anyway. what was your name? yours too, pasty prince." 

at the same time they said "alicia" and "jack" and he gestured for them to try again. "i'm alicia, and that's jack." marcel, upon hearing alicia's name, squealed. and then, when he heard jack's name, he squealed again. "it's perfect! what would alicia and jack like? we make our own soda's and our own sandwiches because we just rock like that, you know?" alicia and jack looked over the menu; if they both ordered the same thing, they'd swear that it wasn't on purpose. marcel, pleased with this, went back to the kitchen as sami guided the two to a table surrounded by nice, comfortable, plush seats. alicia plopped down, and laughed upon the realization that jack was under her. jack looked redder than a stop sign, so sami pulled up a separate chair and directed alicia to it. sami may have been gay, but he sure wasn't dumb.

when their food came, alicia and jack quickly realized how amazing marcel's was; sami watched as they ate their sandwiches and drank their soda with awestruck expressions. when sami brought alexa here, he got to watch her experience it too. sharing his favorite thing with his favorite people was a pleasure he loved. he replayed the phrase "favorite people," though, and soured. was he still alexa's favorite person? was he ever to begin with? was she still sami's favorite? he found it funny that in just a few weeks, he'd be going to prom and he didn't even know who he'd be walking in with.

"do you guys know who you're going to prom with?" sami blurted, trying to get himself out of the mucky mood he'd threatened to impose on himself. alicia looked at jack, who looked back at her. they looked at each other for more than a moment, and then both turned back to sami before quickly saying "not sure." sami laughed, and said "i don't either." they looked concerned for a moment, and alicia decided it was her turn to talk. "sami, finn won't be ignoring you forever." jack sat up, and said "you think that you rely on him, but i'm afraid that you don't understand how much it's the other way around." alicia nodded, adding "truth" simply before taking a drink of her soda.

when they finished their meals, marcel had their total up at the register. for the three of them, it was $12. alicia looked impressed and jack asked about a catch. sami asked alicia for $2, and she herself handed marcel a $50. marcel looked it over, looked back up at alicia, and remarked "you handed me a fifty." alicia feigned confusion, before saying "oh did i? whoops. keep the change." and walking out. marcel started to jump around, before screaming "don't you dare walk out that door!" and giving her what looked like a bone-crushing hug. sami had felt those before, and he hoped that alicia wouldn't snap in half. when he released her, she looked almost alarmed. she said her thanks and they all walked out to her car. sami, on his way home, gave in and texted finn; he was surprised to see he had texts from his boyfriend already.

finn: saw you were at marcel's  
finn: also saw alexa was with noam  
finn: are you upset?

sami really tried not to pretend like nothing happened, but it didn't work for long.

sami: alicia and jack had never been  
sami: alexa can do what she wants  
sami: noam keeps messing up my life  
sami: speaking of messing up my life, i have to go before i cry on a good night because all i can think about when my eyes close is you yelling at me about kevin while i'm folded in on myself

finn: ...

sami: i would say sorry here but i'm not. you need to find a way out of this yourself this time. you never apologize so try something different

sami replayed alicia and jack's sentiments of "he needs you" so he didn't feel bad. he still felt bad. when he got home, it was 9:30 and he was tired, so he changed into pajamas and went to bed.

when he woke up, kevin and sami were cuddled in the back of finn's car. he tried to talk to finn, but he wasn't listening. he tried talking to kevin, but he just held him while looking at finn. it was eerie, and soon enough, finn went straight on a road that had only a left and a right. he was offroading, avoiding trees and never turning. only going straight. suddenly, kevin spoke up. "if you don't talk to him, he's going to go straight. he'll only go straight. he's never turning. he'll never love you. i could be the one that-" before finn drove straight off of a cliff. sami screamed, as finn remained stone faced. kevin also remained calm, finishing his sentence under sami's screams while the car plunged to the ground.

"i could be the one that treats you right."

sami actually woke up, sweaty and crying. he looked at the sunlight bleeding into the room from the closed curtains, and checked the time. it was 10:30, and he had a text from his mom.

mom: hey sami! eileen called off of work so i had to go in. walk to the convenience store a few streets down and grab yourself some dinner. i love you!

sami smiled, before pulling on some sweatpants and not bothering to change out of last night's shirt. as he walked to the convenience store, he took in the lovely spring weather as a car with the license plate "BLRCLUB" drove by. the driver, karl, waved at sami before turning in the direction of the convenience store. when sami got there, he noticed a fight was happening in the parking lot. he ran to try to stop it before noticing karl and luke beating the tar out of noam. sami slowed to a jog, but still had a feeling that this had something to do with finn and the conversation they had last night. when he got to the convenience store, he yelled for luke and karl to stop. they turned to look, and noam took the opportunity to crawl away from them. sami knelt down next to noam, seeing if there was any damage to his face. noam looked entirely too hopeful, so sami leaned down to noam's ear and whispered "i still have your phone. if you try to press charges, i'll leak every nude you have on it. now go, before i tell them to call finn. he's still mad about his car."

noam got up, shot luke and karl dirty looks, and ran to his car. sami turned to karl and luke, and said "take me to finn." karl continued to look at him weird, so sami repeated "take me to finn!" with a bit more force. they stood up straight and said "okay. get in the car." the drive was tense, and when they got to finn's house, they pulled up to the backdoor and were about to knock when sami said "knock your stupid knock and then get back in your car." karl did the knock, and sami noted it was one knock with two finger taps. they hurried back to the car, probably not wanting to see what sami had to say, and sami waited. he even knocked again with the secret knock.

sami heard "password?" and guessed it was "too sweet me." finn opened the door and saw sami standing in front of him. finn looked confused and went to shut the door, but sami put his foot in between the door and the hinge. "what the hel-heck, finn? first, you scar me emotionally, and then you hide behind a door and try to scar me physically. and let me guess, you sent your friends after noam because you thought i'd see him dead in the convenience store parking lot on my way to get easy mac and leave him there like roadkill? you can't just order people around and hide behind a door, finn! let me in!" finn opened the door a bit wider, and quietly said "no."

sami felt something burn in his chest, and nearly yelled "you're being a damn idiot! not even a darned one! let your boyfriend in!" he pushed on the door, but finn was a lot stronger, and ended up crushing his foot again, making sami yelp and pull his foot back; this allowed finn to shut the door. 

sami pondered on it, steaming, and then hatched an idea. he dialed kevin's number and got up close to the door. "hey kevin, it's sami!" finn couldn't believe what he just heard, followed by sami retelling the morning's events, and asking for a ride home. he heard sami chirp "thanks, i really owe you one!" with such an artificially fake tone that finn felt as if he'd be sick. he stayed by the door, and after about ten minutes, he heard a car pull up. sami leaned in close and lowly said "when you want to stop being a child, let me know. if it's not soon, you may never get a chance to let me know. see you around."

sami got into kevin's car and began to thank him before kevin cut him off. "stop, sami. just stop." a heavy silence followed, and sami went to turn on the radio. "i'm not done!" kevin yelled. "you leave me in the dust for your boyfriend, and you call me up when you need something? you have friends! i see you with friends! you were my only friend, sami! you're selfish! you are so lucky that i even came here, and that's only to see you! i only wanted to see you! i can't talk to you anymore, so i have to enjoy you doing the simplest things! i have to enjoy you walking down the hallway! i have to enjoy you laughing with that girl and that pale dude! i have to enjoy you getting in my car so i can drop you off at your beckon and call like your bitch! you blow me off for your dream boy, but have you ever considered that you're mine? i think about you so much, sami! all i want is for you to be happy! i could be the one that treats you right, but-" sami had a flashback to the nightmare where dream kevin said the exact same thing, and cut kevin off. "stop the car." kevin began to protest, but sami cut him off. "stop the car! i need to get out now! please stop your fucking car!" 

kevin, stunned at the language sami used, pulled over and said "your house is down there." sami whispered "sorry about the bad word," got out, and ran back to his house. kevin had to enjoy watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ain't never givin up on sami and kevin
> 
> SUSPENDERS SAMI IS WHAT I LIVE FOR


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are about to heat up in the samiverse but like they heat up every chapter so
> 
> also sorry alexa  
> also sorry luke and karl  
> also sorry kami stans
> 
> you get an apology, you get an apology, everybody gets an apology
> 
> not proofread. will proofread after i write chapter 8

when sami woke up sunday, he was not expecting it to be from a barrage of texts from a seemingly panicked finn.

finn: sami  
finn: i know you're mad. you've got the right to be  
finn: but karl and luke got hurt bad by the wyatts at the convenience store  
finn: will you come here? don't walk. they left in your direction. call alexa or something  
finn: don't bring up noam. you need her right now  
finn: i'm sorry. i love you

sami decided not to press the issue of finn behaving petulantly because finn didn't press the issue of sami leaving with kevin. he was going to text alexa, but decided to call her instead after she stood him up and didn't answer his texts. alexa's ringtone was super annoying, so he knew that she'd either reveal herself to be ignoring him by declining his call as soon as she heard it, or she'd just answer it. thankfully, she did the latter with a neutral "hey?" sami smiled, glad to hear her voice. "hey! i need your help, and it doesn't involve going to marcel's." alexa gasped, taken aback at the sass, and hesitantly replied "okay? what is it?" sami took a deep breath before softly squeaking out "i need a ride to the convenience store. finn's friends got beat up and he doesn't want me to walk to the store because the wyatt's walked away in my direction. please? i won't even make you get out, and judging by the speed of your answer you're just laying in bed waiting for plans." alexa groaned, knowing she was caught. "okay." i'll be there in a sec." she then hung up. 

when she got to sami's house, he hopped in her car with a solitary "hey there!" and she muttered a quick "hi" in response. he remained quiet, and cautiously enjoyed the silence between the two. that is, of course, until she decided to say something just seconds from the parking lot. "your pale friend- jake or jackson?- tried to talk to me when i was at the store last night. he told me i was cute. i laughed at him AND the face he made when i laughed. he’s not even remotely attractive like noam is. where do nerds get off trying to talk to me like i'm in their league? the only league they're in is-"

"hey. stop. jack is my friend, and he's a hell of a lot better than noam. the man leaked my nudes and smashed finn's car." alexa's eyes got wide and she blurted out "because you stole his phone!" and sami countered with "he was manipulating me, finn, kevin, and you and you know it! you just- you defend and defend and defend him, and why? all he wants is to tear us apart and try to engrain this idea in your head that we shouldn't be close anymore! he just wants to ruin me, and he wants to go after our friendship first!" alexa pulled into the parking lot, parked in the left corner, and said "maybe he's right about our closeness. get out. take your fucking ride and shove it up your ass. you ordered those two stupid bald assholes to beat him. i know you did. he told me. this is karma working in full force, and you're next. now get out!" sami started to unbuckle, hurt, before saying "finn did it. i didn't want anyone to get beat up. i figure you'd know that more than-" 

"oh, shut up! you don't give a shit about noam! you don't give a shit about anyone who isn't interested in you, sami. i figured it would be harder to do this, but it isn't, and you know why?" sami weakly whispered "stop" before a car pulled up. alexa smiled, waved, and rolled down her window. "hey noam! what a coincidence you got here! who're you with?" sami hears a scottish accent- the one he hates with all of his being- say "just my friends, wyatt, harper, rowan and strowman. takin' a stroll. you know." alexa sighed dreamily (barf) before saying "i've got to handle the charity case in my car. after that, follow me back to my place?" noam responded with "lovely" before alexa turned back around. sami was incensed. four years of friendship and sami was a charity case? "you know what, alexa? go, go, go- gosh- go f-f-f-" alexa laughed shrill and loud, almost witchlike. "you can't even say it! god, you're lame! it isn't hard to do this... because you made it easy. you're not and will never be on my level, sami. you won't understand me like noam does. face it, loser- i'm a goddess, and you're a joke. now get the hell out of my car and go play doctor." sami slunk out, slamming the car door before smashing alexa's passenger door mirror with his fist in anger. 

"i trusted you! i loved you! i wanted to go everywhere with you! you're awful! you're horrible!" finn gently approached the now crying and bleeding sami and wrapped him in a hug as noam left the parking lot, smiling. sami had no clue alexa had gone, and was continuing with "you were my best friend! we had everything! i would've done anything for you! i cancelled plans for you! why would you say those things to me?" before finn shushed him, guiding him to his still-dented car and placing him gently in the passenger's seat. sami sniffled, sobbing into finn's irish football jersey. sami only softly repeated "i'm lame. i'm a loser. i'm a joke." finn tried to shush him again, which led him to look up at finn and say "take me home. it's only noon, and i want to nap. when i text you to come over, come over. okay?"

finn nodded and got into the driver's side of the car while motioning for luke and karl to get in the backseat. finn stopped and thought before saying "first i take sami home, an' then i take karl an' luke to the hospital." sami figured it was probably more for himself than anyone else. when finn reached sami's house, he kissed finn and did the beloved too sweet hand gesture with the two hurt boys. he hoped they'd be okay and that noam had sent his message and was done. stupid noam. sami reached his bed, collapsed on it from exhaustion, and set an alarm for 4 PM before going to sleep.

when his alarm went off, sami had formulated a plan to get finn back in his hands. he remembered what alicia and jack said about how finn needs him, and he intended to put the charm (or his attempt at charm) on finn. sami, at this point, just needs kevin and finn to get along. when they both like him and they argue, it upsets and stresses sami. he doesn't want them all to have a threesome, but he sure didn't want the two men in his world that were infatuated with him to hate each other. it would be so much easier to have kevin on an island that sami could rescue him from with finn's assistance.

sami: hey hot stuff  
sami: come on over  
sami: actually don't !!!  
sami: i have a photo to send

sami ran into the bathroom, pulling his shirt up with one hand, pulling his sweatpants down to just above the base of his cock with the other free hand. he took about three photos, and decided it was as good as it was going to get when the photos were of a lanky, skinny boy. he hesitated, remembering noam and his sabotage. after a fierce internal debate, he sent it to finn with a winky face and a follow-up text that said "NOW you can come over"

finn: mmm  
finn: fuck  
finn: coming  
finn: when i get there, your ass is mine

about ten minutes after the last text, finn nearly jogged into his room and hopped on sami, immediately attaching his lips to sami's neck. sami rolled his hips up, feeling finn's fully hard cock through his basketball shorts. sami laughed, and remarked "no underwear?" finn giggled too and said "who has the time, you know?" sami pulled finn up so that both of their dicks were pressing and grinding on each other. he attached his lips to finn's face, kissing his cheeks, neck, nose, forehead, ears, and finally lips. finn poked his tongue in and sami nearly took it hostage with his teeth. he pushed finn up so that sami was sitting in finn's lap before going back in, bunching finn's shirt in his hand and feeling up his collarbones. once he decided it was time to put the plan in motion, he went in for a big kiss before pulling away and putting his fingers up to finn's mouth. 

"babe, i need a favor." finn pouted and didn't say anything, so sami continued. "you think you could do it for me? i really, really need it." finn nodded, and added "only if i get that ass, boy." sami flushed, took a deep breath, and said "i want you and kevin to get along." finn tried to pull away before sami grabbed him and smiled. "finn, please just hear me out, okay? you saw alexa leave me earlier. i need friends. the friends that i make. kevin is my friend, and i want you to know that i feel nothing for him." sami thought about it, and then an idea popped in his head. "how about this? tonight, you, me, and kevin go to the pizza place across the street and grab dinner? i'll tell kevin and we'll all get together at six. be nice. act as if you've never met him before and focus on his personality. when i text him, i'll tell him to focus on you, and not me." finn still looked skeptical, so sami added "i'll let you fuck me tomorrow after school." finn nodded, blurting out "yep, sounds good." sami rolled over and said "come here. i'm sleeping." before texting kevin.

sami: meet me at pizza pete's at 6  
sami: i want to apologize  
sami: i am bringing finn and we're all going to be friends whether you like it or not

kevin: see you at 6. pick me up please

sami then dropped his phone, set an alarm for 5:30, and went back to sleep in finn's arms.

when he woke up, he made finn jump in the shower with him, sucked his dick, and then changed into a fresh pair of clothes before hopping into finn's passenger seat. finn started the car, and stopped before saying "i'm going to pick up kevin and go to the convenience store before going to pete's. okay?" sami nodded, and finn started them on their way. when they got to kevin's house, he hopped in the backseat silently and buckled in. he spared a "hi finn. hi sami." before getting on his phone. both boys returned the greeting and soon enough they pulled into the convenience store. finn got out while sami debriefed kevin on the plan. kevin said "okay. get back here, i have a video i need to show you. it's so funny!" kevin then...laughed? sami was still caught up in kevin's laugh when kevin leaned up to sami and kissed him. sami, now shocked, did not find that funny. he pushed kevin back and his whole demeanor changed.

"why? why did you do that? kevin, i'm giving you so many chances! i set this whole thing up! i want us all to get along! god, kevin- you make it so hard! i want to be with you! but not-" sami motioned wildly with his arms. "-with you! can you understand that? can you understand-" sami suddenly stopped, opened his door, and ran inside the store. "where's finn?" he shouted, to no one in particular, while the man at the counter had started with “hi, how can i help you? oh- sami." sami looked over and saw noam. he couldn't believe it. "god, is it jerk day? sorry. uncalled for. but why is everyone being like this? where's finn?" noam looked taken aback. "he's in the bathroom." sami started to go back to the restrooms, before hearing noam once more. "wait, don’t go! i have something i need to tell you.” sami grimaces, turns, and waits, as noam stumbles and stutters over the words he hasn't even gotten out yet. noam takes a deep breath in, and finally speaks.

"sami, i'm really sorry. i want to fully apologize. will you let me?"

sami, stunned, walked over to noam and sat on the checkout counter. he thought about it, really wanting to hear what he had to say but not wanting to hear his voice ever again. this could ruin lots of progress he'd made by forgetting that noam even existed. finally, sami spoke up.

"dazzle me, dar."


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: everyone in this book is problematic except for jack and alicia  
> alternatively alternatively titled: sami has many kinks but cursing isn't one of them
> 
> i'm at the point where i waited too long to write a chapter and now i'm like uhhhhhh where was i going with this? but anyway yeah since i love noam it's super hard to write him in an unfavorable light so i'm indulging for a minute even though it makes sami look stupid UGH is anyone in this book likable anymore LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague non-con associated with alcohol happens towards the end but i'm not really sure how bad it is, if it is at all

of all the places in the world sami had imagined being on a sunday evening, a convenience store with noam dar wasn't one of them. sami was particularly stunned at the boy who'd done everything in his power to ruin his life nearly in tears at the concept of sami being out of his view. he was sat on the checkout counter, waiting for noam to explain himself. sami had next to no idea what noam would say, and frankly, he was worried about this just being another one of his sick jokes. but once noam opened his mouth, all of sami's doubts disappeared. 

"sami, first, i just wanted to apologize for everything i've done to you. i guess i was just, i don't know, jealous? you have so many friends, and an amazing boyfriend, and nobody thinks you're creepy or in the closet. i just-" sami chuckled and said "yeah. because i say i'm gay." noam flinched, hard, and sami muttered "sorry" before letting him continue. "it just hit me that you're like... perfect. i've put you through absolute hell. alexa, finn's car, the whole nudes thing, and kevin. i've tried so hard to be mean and it's not easy to be mad at you. you're just so, so... cheery? i realize now that i'd be stupid not to just be around you instead of be at you. i deserved to have my phone taken away,-" sami felt it heat up in his pocket; he hadn't let it off his body. "and to be beaten up by those dudes. i get it all. i just ask for your forgiveness; you are a very forgiving person. you don't have to talk to me ever again, i just need this off of my conscience. please, sami?"

sami was seriously thinking about it. the old sami would've immediately shivered and caved at the thought of a grudge being held. however, this wasn't the old sami. noam had put him through a lot. he'd really made sami feel completely different in the span of a very short time. he couldn't do it. he admired noam's bravery, and felt awful, but knew that finn, alicia, and jack would be extremely angry. so, sami took a deep breath, thought really hard, and blurted "i can't." noam deflated, and sami quickly rushed to console him. "but, i do have something for you. i heard you talk about how you really like me?" noam nodded and looked at sami questioningly. sami leaned in and kissed noam. noam, shocked at first, quickly kissed back. he was surprised with how gentle noam was being, considering all of the contempt noam used to hold towards him. he wrapped one of his long arms around noam's back, pulling him closer, while reaching his free hand up to touch his jaw. noam's jawline was- well, it was intense. he hadn't been used to kissing anyone but finn- which is a good thing- but it made for a new thrill when someone else was on the other end. noam was subtly leaning him back against the checkout counter, and if sami didn't know any better he'd think noam was going to climb on the counter with him. where was his boss?

"sami? what?"

sami froze. he'd found his boss. once he got off the counter, he was on the opposite side of noam facing finn, who looked angrier than sami had ever seen him before. finn's eyes were wide from shock, and he talked slowly, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. "sami. you do realize who you're kissing on the other side of that counter, right? you do realize that's noam... dar? the man who has tortured us for about a month literally nonstop? he recorded our sexual acts? he dented my fucking car! he leaked your nudes!" finn was getting closer and closer to a scared sami while his volume increased, and sami was not having it. he was trying to scoot back, but found only counter as he dug his back into it painfully. finn pounced on the noise he made like a wild animal. "you're hurt? you hurt yourself? do you realize how hurt i am right now? i can't believe i'm still here talking to you! you make me-." before finn could say anything else, noam rushed out and shielded sami's body with his own, wiggling his ass on sami's crotch a little (or at least that's what sami had thought). finn jumped back and frowned before thinking. he then laughed, talking as if noam wasn't even there. "you're gonna let him defend you? the man that tried to end your social life and embarrass you? sami, i'm not going to play these games with you. i'm leaving. enjoy being used." finn walked out, and sami watched him get in the car, say a few words to kevin, and then speed off.

sami frowned, and looked as if he was about to cry. noam quickly looked at the clock, and saw that his shift was nearly over. he called for dean ambrose to come out of the break room before leaving the store and guiding sami to his car. sami shook his head, and gestured down the road. "my house is down there. i can just walk." noam parroted sami's head shake before saying "can't i get some food for you? you must be hungry. it's only 6:30, so we'll get food and go from there. sound good?" sami thought about it. "i really shouldn't." noam relaxed his stance before opening his driver's side door and saying "the passenger's seat door is free, but i'm going to taco bell in a sec and 'm not gonna be here forever, sami." noam climbed in and shut the door before starting his car. sami was really hungry, and even if he was still uneasy about noam, he was offering food and solace from the melancholy events of tonight. which, sami noted, noam protected him from. sami hurriedly walked over to the passenger door and got in, earning a "knew you couldn't resist the bell" from noam. 

his car smelled of expensive cologne and sex. it made sami kind of uncomfortable. noam seemed to sense this, or he at least realized what the smell was. "sorry. i, uh, get real preoccupied after shifts." sami thought of noam, naked, car seat reclined, as he masturbated with one hand and fingered himself with the other. he quickly grew hard with that image, and also quickly began to feel shameful. he felt his cheeks get hot, and noam looked over and muttered an apology. they pulled up to the drive through, ordered, and then parked to eat. halfway through sami's meal, noam spoke up.

"you know, sami, i have some wine back at my place and my parents are gone? i know you probably don't drink, but alexa isn't really in the mood to hang out and i'm lonely. i'd love some company? i'll take you home later and i won't make you do anything you don't want to do. i promise. please? my house doesn't smell like my car, i swear." noam laughed, and it was too infectious for sami to ignore; so sami laughed too. sami nodded, and off they went. as they drove, they cruised deeper and deeper into the rich neighborhood. sami hadn't once had a friend who'd lived in this neighborhood, so when noam pulled in to the garage of this extravagant, almost mansion-type house, he was kind of overwhelmed. noam chuckled at sami's expression, and simply said "lawyers." sami got out of the car and followed noam into the inside of the house. they walked through the kitchen, where noam grabbed two bottles of some expensive-looking wine and instructed sami to grab some wine glasses out of the dishwasher. he found the wine glasses and then walked into the living room, where noam was sat on the plush, tan couch. sami audibly gasped at the sight of the couch. it looked more comfortable than sami's own bed had ever looked. he sat down with some space in between the two, but a little bit after he sat down he felt kind of mean for doing so. he gradually scooted in as noam poured them each a glass of the reddish-violet liquid. sami timidly brought the glass up to his lips, and took a tiny sip. it wasn't great, but he felt so classy with it in his hand that he took another sip.

soon, sami was kind of smashed. sami was a lightweight, he'd learned. noam and sami were cuddled up together, watching an episode of jersey shore. sami kept laughing and slurring about how amazing snooki was, and as soon as he'd taken yet another sip of the wine and put down the glass, he'd noticed that noam was still on his second glass. he was worried about angering him, and his head was spinning so fast that the thought had whirled away as soon as it'd arrived. he'd briefly considered taking another drink before deciding to snuggle further into noam. he just kinda wanted to sleep. before he could will himself not to, he did just that.

when he came to, he noticed that he was face down and that his pants were off. upon further inspection, there was a finger in his ass. no, correction: there were two. also, he was tied up? he let out a moan as noam hit a good spot, and noam jumped. "sami, you're awake! i didn't plan on that." sami laughed obnoxiously before taking his muffled face out of the pillow and saying "i-i didn't plan- nnnn- on having your fingers in my- up my- oops, excuse me. my ass- gosh! i mean butt." noam laughed and said "you weren't supposed to" before lowering his face into sami's ass and lightly poking sami's ass with his tongue. sami groaned and ground himself against the bed. noam reached up and pulled back on sami's hair as he said "good boys don't rely on friction. you don't want to be bad, do you?" sami practically moaned at noam's words. "yes, i just want to be a good boy for you. bad boys get punished, and i don't want to get my pretty little ass- sorry, butt- spanked. do you want to spank me, noam?" noam growled and pulled sami to a sitting position. "fucking fuck. be a good boy and lick my body. i want you to worship every inch of my stomach and my chest. tell me how much you want me inside you; then we can continue."

sami quickly kissed up and down each stretch of muscled abdomen, licking all around each indvidual muscle. it was only before noam muttered "slow" that sami realized how sensual this was supposed to be. sami slowly circled his tongue around noam's nipples, feeling as they hardened. sami, intrigued, sucked on one, which made noam emit a strangled noise. sami sucked on the other nipple before slowly going back down noam's body with his tongue, licking down the base of his dick as a bonus. noam, satisfied, laid sami's body down, face up, to reveal noam and his hard, fat cock dangling above him. sami couldn't help but think that noam, on his knees, cock hard, body chiseled as hell, was a sex god. noam pulled sami (by his hair, sami noted excitedly) to his cock, brushing sami's lips against it. he rubbed sami's face all over it, letting sami smell the freshly showered scent that he'd craved. noam had gotten his phone back, and was able to see everything sami wanted from finn and use it to his advantage.

sami had no clue how noam was getting all of his kinks spot on. it was kind of scary, honestly. as noam laid sami down with his balls dangling right above sami, sami could do nothing except for open his mouth and relish in the way that noam was being so rough with him. a sober sami would've probably been shocked and angry at this treatment, but sami could see noam's jawline just barely over his hard cock and abdominal muscles and really did not care at all about his treatment. noam crawled over the top of sami's head, putting his beautiful, near hairless(?) ass in sami's face. before sami could willingly eat him out, noam, who still had a hold of his hair, roughly pulled him in and sat right on his face. he was grinding back on sami's face and sami somewhat awkwardly tried to eat him out. noam momentarily got off of sami and looked behind him questioningly. "i don't usually eat ass. i'm usually having my ass eaten." noam nodded, knowingly, and said "well, this is just something for me before i fuck your brains out. you're prepped and everything. are you okay with eating my ass right now?" sami laughed loudly and exclaimed "heck yes!" before diving back into noam's flesh and prodding around with his tongue. noam groaned, somewhat obnoxiously, but the sound went right to sami's dick. he had no clue if he was doing this right but he'd hoped that it was a start. 

noam eventually couldn't take it anymore, and flipped sami over onto his back. he put a condom on, lubed up and put a hard smack on sami's ass before nearly ramming into sami, who was ass up, almost begging for noam to enter. he stayed still, letting sami get used to the feeling, before sami began fucking himself on noam's cock. noam immediately pulled on sami's hair and muttered under his breath. sami was snapping his hips back and moaned loudly once he finally met noam's hips. sami's mind was presenting him with a million different thoughts, and none of them were worded particularly soberly. so instead of talking (for once), he just buried his head into the mattress and raised his ass even higher. sami was sure noam would probably snatch him bald if he kept pulling on his hair like this, but the pain and pressure felt absolutely delightful. he didn't think it could get any better, and that was before noam used his only free hand left to pump sami's dick. noam practically threw sami's head down before scratching up and down his back and leaning over to suck a hickey into the fleshy part of sami's shoulder. sami was on the very edge of his orgasm, moaning frantically, and all it took was noam kissing one of the deeper scratches and saying "good boy" before sami came all over the blankets. he rode out his orgasm, feeling noam tense up and come at the feeling of sami's ass tightening during his release. noam pulled out slowly and took off the condom, grabbing the soiled blankets and putting them in the dirty clothes basket. as sami laid there, he thought about a lot of things. surprisingly, none of them were finn. he thought about how sore he'd be, the scratch severity, having more of that wine, and when jack was going to ask alicia to prom. he even thought about kevin, albeit fleetingly. but never finn.

noam moved sami up so that he'd be laying on a pillow before making the bed again. he then climbed under the luxurious covers before cuddling into sami, who was playing with noam's hair. noam looked up at the ceiling and said "sami, i really like you." sami smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he finally realized he wasn't single. "noam, i- god. i have a boyfriend." sami started to breathe heavier, until he noticed noam gently gripping his hand. sami calmed down, and noam softly said "we can talk about it some other time." sami visibly relaxed, and said "goodnight, noam." 

noam smiled and checked the time on the phone previously in sami's possession. sami's goodnight had almost made him feel bad for what he planned to do tomorrow.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fallout from last chapter plus hellllla new stuff. sorry in advance for alicia not hitting a northern lights suplex lmaoooo

sami woke the next morning in a hazy confusion. he knew three things, and they were:

1\. his head hurt  
2\. his ass hurt, and  
3\. he was with noam.

he sat up and checked his phone. it was 7 a.m., and he usually got up at 7:05. an extra five minutes of sleep would help no one. strangely, he had no notifications. he didn't remember checking his texts before he slept, but he was drunk and he has done stranger things. he got out of bed gingerly and tiptoed to the en suite bathroom. he raided noam's cabinets for some pain reliever. he found some ibuprofen 800 and quickly gulped it down with some water. he used the bathroom and then went back into noam's room to wake him. "noam? hey. good morning. i need you to take me back to my house real quick so i can change?" noam stirred, taking his face out of the pillow, and softly saying "yeah." before sitting up slowly and repeating "yeah." noam got up and sami watched his ass as he walked to his bathroom. without even turning around, noam groggily said "take a picture, it'll last longer." with a smirk. sami blushed, and sat down on noam's bed while noam got ready. suddenly, sami had an idea. he quietly walked to the door and opened it while noam was at the sink. noam jumped with a shriek and put his phone down. sami laughed, before dropping to his knees and crawling over to noam, who's cock was already growing with interest. sami took his shirt off, rolled it up, tied it around his head like a blindfold, and said "fuck my face."

noam immediately stuffed his dick down sami's throat. he pulled sami up higher by his hair and ruthlessly fucked his dick in and out of sami's mouth as drool spilled out. sami was gagging and sputtering, but noam didn't care. he said "breathe." without ever stopping; it felt too good to stop and he wanted to make sami take everything. he turned sami's head a little to the side and went at it from an angle, creating this magical friction with sami's tongue against the side of his cock. noam picked up his phone and pressed record on his phone in the middle of this, wanting to savor this moment far after sami would hate him again in a few hours. noam raggedly gave praise to sami, and sami moaned in return, making the blowjob a bit messier. nobody really cared. noam was absentmindedly telling sami what a good boy he was, how pretty he was, how good he was doing, and how much he loved his mouth as he got closer and closer to his climax. when he reached it, he held his dick almost all the way down sami's throat and came harder than he'd ever came before. sami swallowed all of it, and noam had to admit that he was kind of in awe. sami then took his blindfold off, stood up, opened a new toothbrush, brushed his teeth, and said "i'll be in the car." noam got dressed (skinny jeans, black nikes and a galaxy oasis band tee) and headed back to his bed to grab the phone with all the drama in it. he pocketed it and grabbed his bag before walking outside to his car. noam told sami to type his address into the GPS and began to start the car before he looked back at sami who was watching something on his phone with his hand over his mouth. 

sami couldn't believe what he was seeing: it was him, naked, being thoroughly fucked on noam's bed by who sami could only assume was noam. it was sent to him by dash wilder, a man he used to make out with sometimes before he got together with finn. noam knew what sami was watching. he also knew where sami's house was. he drove there while sami was silently crying in his passenger seat. sami couldn't believe the unfortunate, awful circumstances he'd faced once again at the hands of noam. he looked out of the window as they passed the convenience store and slowly drove down the street. noam locked the doors when they pulled into sami's driveway. noam looked at sami with contempt, and sami had felt betrayed all over again. noam started speaking in a low tone. "don't even give me that look, sami. you think that i would be your white knight? help you with your problems? i'm not your therapist. you're stupid. you're stupid for believing me. you're stupid for getting in my car. you're stupid for drinking. you're stupid for falling asleep. you're stupid for letting me fuck you- no, use you. you're stupid to blow me with a blindfold on while i have my phone with me. you're stupid to not notice i deleted all the texts from your friends. you're just fucking stupid. get out of my car. i have to go pick up alexa. your friends numbers are blocked. unblock them and hopefully they'll take you to school. i don't want you to ever think we could be friends, sami zayn. i am better than you and you obviously are interested in me; who wouldn't be? now get the fuck out." noam unlocked the door and made a "shoo" motion with both of his hands. but before he could leave, noam grabbed him, turned him, and kissed him right on the lips. sami didn't even respond as noam exaggeratedly made out with sami while barely being able to contain his laughter. noam only stopped when he couldn't contain his laughter, and sami just got out then. he didn't want to even think about the car ride anymore.

sami was stunned into silence. he tried not to think so, but noam was right. why did sami let himself get into this? because finn had left him? because there was no one else? there were jack and alicia, and even finn's club could've been called. noam drove off, leaving sami statuesque in his front yard in boxers and a t-shirt. just as quickly as noam had left, alicia and jack pulled up. alicia nearly ran out of the car and hugged sami. sami couldn't hug back. sami couldn't move. he was just so disappointed in himself, and alicia crying her makeup off onto his shirt did nothing to improve his bleak stance on this particular issue. maybe the stance on the brilliance of mascara, eyeshadow, and eyeliner, but not his penchant for being a fool. alicia let go of sami and held his hand. sami spoke up, voice cracking and failing. "i was hoping to escape with a shred of my dignity. but he stuck his tongue in my mouth as i went to leave. but at least, you know, my mom always said that if-." sami suddenly choked up, and that was it. he dropped onto his knees as the sobs came in waves. he couldn't help but feel as if he was overreacting, screaming loud, painful sobs as he kneeled in the grass in his front yard. it was his fault, but yet he kept going, falling forward and coughing as his head hit the soft grass and broke his half-fall. alicia was shaken, motioning for jack to get out. she was at a loss for all things that had to do with help, watching sami have a breakdown in his own yard. her heart was breaking, and jack could sense it. he pulled sami up, looking him right in his tear soaked, dirt caked face, and kissed him. alicia gasped, sami's eyes widened, and jack stiffly broke away after a few seconds. 

they both looked to jack, expecting a explanation, and jack just said "if an asshole named noam can hatefully kiss you and lie to your face, i think your best friend named jack can platonically have his first kiss with you and tell you that you and this lovely lady are the two greatest things i've ever stumbled upon in my life. you two, and the inventor of suspenders. that's that. now get up, wash your face off, get changed, and get ready to kick some ass today. also, don't fall in love with me, please." sami smiled a weak half smile, and took his house keys out of the bag noam had dropped on the sidewalk. he took the bag inside and quickly changed into some skinny khakis, a black dress shirt, and some purple suspenders. he put on black dress shoes while jack and alicia watched, dumbfounded. sami laughed slightly, and said "this is the outfit i chose to wear to my funeral should i die in my adolescent stage. i put it on to face my social death and look good while doing so." alicia smiled and clapped slowly, while jack got out "that's quite strange, you do realize? that's-" before alicia elbowed him the ribs and smiled a bit crazier than sami had ever seen her smile before. jack then joined in on the applause too. alicia whooped, and then shouted "go sami! let's get in the car! also, please unblock my number! i need to see the photo i sent you of my makeup because i gotta see what i did so i can reapply it exactly the same! woo!" 

alicia jogged out the door, and jack stopped sami before he could follow her. "i just wanted to make sure what i did out there was okay with you?" sami nodded, and jack relaxed. "was i really your first kiss?" jack looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. "that you are. i haven't really the felt the need to kiss anyone. or at least, not that i'll admit." sami smiled, and whispered "let's make sure that alicia is your second kiss, okay?" jack smiled, shook sami's hand, and said "deal." before walking sami out and to alicia's car. once they arrived to school, alicia with a new face of makeup and all, sami noticed everyone staring at him; it felt just like the last time he'd trusted noam. the wyatt family stared, laughed, and made gagging noises with their mouths and hands. sami shuddered and looked straight ahead. alicia patted him on the back before they ran straight into noam and alexa. they both pointed at sami and stifled giggles while sami shied away from the attention with a frown.

alicia got up into alexa's face and puffed out her chest. alexa backed up a bit and said "who the fuck are you? big body ass. noam, look at this thot. she really got up in my face like she doesn't know who i am?" alicia scoffed, and replied with "oh, i know who you are, bitch. you're the ugly one who used to hang out with sami before he knocked out your side mirror. i think you should sit the hell down and realize who you're dealing with. i am the you that sami never saw. i'm _nice_ and i _care for him._ " alexa laughed that typical witchlike laugh and said "you're just some crazy bitch i've never seen before. you'll leave him too." alicia looked pissed, shooed jack and sami away, and following an angry "i'm not crazy," she swung at alexa. alexa fell immediately, but alicia pulled her hair and kept hitting her while alexa tried to roll around and get away from her. alicia was screaming "why would you do that to sami? you're heartless! you're disgusting! i bet you have chlamydia! why don't you go back to whatever hole you came from to harass us in the first place?" while beating the hell out of alexa. eventually, noam ran over and pushed alicia on to the floor, kicking her once before trying to help alexa up, who's nose was bleeding. jack, infuriated by this turn of events, ran up to noam, tapped him on the shoulder, and thrusted his fingers up against noam's throat. jack watched noam choke for a little bit before getting up really close and whispering "never touch alicia like that again, or i will paralyze you." he then nailed noam in the side of the head with an elbow and watched him fall over. he walked over to alicia, gently got her to stand up, and wiped off her clothes gently. sami tapped on jack's shoulder and when he turned around, sami held up the number two. 

so, when jack turned around, he gently dipped alicia (sami tried not to laugh) and kissed her. alicia, surprised at first, quickly relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around jack's neck. when their lips parted (because jack dropped her), alicia stood back up and said "i have been waiting for you to make a move for SO long! i thought that i was going to just, i don't know, die before you shot your shot!" alicia and jack laughed, and jack kissed her again. they looked radiant, and seeing them so happy made sami sort of forget about the awful mood he was in. watching alexa get beat was a plus. as sami walked to class with alicia and jack, he got a text from finn. honestly, just seeing his name made sami somewhat uncomfortable.

finn: i should've been with you  
finn: i should've stayed with you  
finn: i feel so awful  
finn: come home with me today. i'm so sorry

sami: okay. i want to hug you  
sami: i'm sort of over it  
sami: i want to forget it  
sami: plus, alicia beating the crap out of alexa was awesome

finn: i bet

sami felt a bit better, but noticed jack stammer and stutter a bit as they walked down the steps. suddenly, jack stopped and blurted "alicia, will you go to prom with me?" alicia stopped, laughed, and said "we were already going, silly!" jack paled, and started to walk down the stairs again with a muted "of course."

when sami arrived to his first class, he was surprised to see kevin. he sat down in front of kevin and turned to greet him, but he had a second thought in the middle of the rotation. finn drove kevin presumably home, which meant kevin knew about the whole noam thing, and from a point of view that wasn't flattering. he decided to just turn back around and not say anything. nothing is better than getting scolded for the third time today. 

when school ended and the final bell sounded, sami walked to finn's car, catching up with tyler bate and liv morgan on his way. he was so excited about the prospect of seeing them at prom, but at the same time, he wondered if he'd be going alone. finn was sorry, but did he want to be his date? tyler and liv said goodbye to sami before splitting at the doors by the gymnasium that sami exits out of. as he walked closer to finn's car, he could hear a song playing. the closer he got, the more it revealed itself. finn's speakers were blasting "healthy body" by operation ivy, one of his absolute favorite songs. he confusedly approached the car, but there was no one in it, so he didn't know why the music was playing. suddenly, the backseat car doors opened, revealing luke and karl with shirts on that said "you" and "will." they looked at the shirts and quickly took them off and switched them, but "will you" didn't make any more sense to sami. before he could ponder for too long, the trunk opened, and an elated finn popped out with a bag of hershey's kisses and a shirt that said "go to prom with me?" sami watched as the three boys switched spots so that the question was complete. finn began moving slightly to the bass of the song as sami covered his face in embarrassment from all the honks of passing cars. but when he took his face out of his hands, he only had one thing to say to finn.

"finn, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went from "noam the psychopath" to "noam the sex god" back to "noam the psychopath" and that's honestly a big mood also HOLY SHIT THAT WAS EXHAUSTING TO WRITE


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, the final chapter? first, i'd like to thank every single one of you who read this. i know it wasn't the easiest thing to read, but i really appreciate those of you who stayed through some of my writing inconsistencies and enjoyed or hated the plot with me. next, i want to thank all of the sami/finn shippers for waiting this long because finn wasn't the most likable throughout this fic. well, sami wasn't either. wait, was anyone? idk actually lmao but that's okay
> 
> if anyone has any ideas for fic pairings to do with wwe, i'd love to hear them :)

sami's house on prom night was the equivalent to hell. it was only 4 p.m., and sami's mom was rushing around the house, sneaking photos of sami while he tried to prepare. alicia, not yet dressed in her own dress, urged sami to shower so she could cover up the unfortunate visible hickey from noam with cheap convenience store makeup. it was no secret that alicia probably had no shades that would match him, so she ran (literally. don't mess with promzilla) to the convenience store and grabbed the cheapest, most sami-like shade they had. sami finally got into the shower, and alicia got a chance to relax. she sat down on sami's bed, trying to resist the urge to snoop through a photo album while twiddling her thumbs. before she had the chance to, she got a text from jack.

jack: i know you're plenty busy morphing into promzilla, but i just wanted to tell you that i am so glad to be going to prom with you. i know we were already going to prom, but i've never exactly gone to prom with an actual significant other before  
jack: or had a significant other  
jack: but you know how i feel  
jack: just feeling loved is all

alicia: because you are! i can't wait to see you at prom. just checking, but you definitely got the gold tie, right?

jack: you know i'd never do anything to wake the inner promster. gold bowtie* is a go  
jack: did you know they had satin gold pocket squares? that's spectacular

alicia: okay mr. moesby  
alicia: for the record, i did. they all feel very soft and are all equally amazing  
alicia: butttttttt.... i'm kinda interested in what's under the tuxedo ;)

sami snuck up behind alicia and read the text she was sending, and gasped audibly at the sheer filth. alicia whipped around, unfazed, before saying "sami, we've all seen that video of you in the car with finn. don't act brand new, kiddo." before hitting send on another text that said "and i'm sure you're interested in showing me?" sami cackled, and slyly said "since we're best friends, you show me what he shows you." alicia laughed and put her hand in his face before saying "also not how this works, sami. you're zero for two. god, that must suck. unless you have some finn photos to enlighten me with, i'm afraid the store is closed."

alicia hastily applied makeup to the hickey, kissed sami on the cheek, and then left to go get herself ready for prom. sami slowly got dressed in his black dress pants, dress shoes, white dress shirt, silver vest, and black jacket. he looked at himself in the mirror, and realized the only thing he was forgetting. he grabbed the glittery silver tie, tied it almost perfectly, and smiled as the tie caught the light.

suddenly, finn came barreling into sami's room, tuxedo and all. he rushed out a "hey babe!" before continuing his track meet right into sami's bathroom. "i'd kiss you but i have to pee so bad." was his explanation, and sami just continued to play with his outfit. once finn emerged, relaxed, from sami's bathroom, sami got a good look at his beautiful prom date. his tie matched sami's, and they looked spectacular together (according to sami's mom). once sami's mom had gotten her fill of playing photographer, finn led sami downstairs with his hands over his eyes. as sami walked out of his door, he heard a car pull up and excited chatter. finn uncovered his eyes, and sami saw a luxurious limousine filled with people who all gasped and whooped at the appearance of the two young men.

sami hopped inside and made his way over to jack and alicia, yelling "i love this!" over the music and chatter of the limousine. once he sat next to alicia, he gestured to jack and said "did he peak your interest?" jack blushed, tapped on alicia's shoulder, and shook his head. alicia, resigned, just turned to sami and said "something peeked, alright." before jack emitted a guttural noise from his throat to stop her. sami took in his surroundings. to his left, jack and alicia, wearing the matching gold dress and black tuxedo with the gold bowtie. to his right, finn sat, having a conversation with karl and luke about something that went on at school on thursday. he looked... well, he looked stunning. his tie reflected the low light in the limousine, and he'd given himself a trim (in more than one area) before prom to ensure that he looked more dapper than anything. speaking of his club, karl and luke both matched with their dates. he'd honestly never seen them look so good. karl and luke both wore all white tuxedos ("it's a snow storm in the spring, nerds") with their accents perfectly matching their dates. sami recognized sasha banks clinging to karl, wearing a beautiful red dress that looked to explode at her feet with lace and glittery trim. charlotte flair, a beautiful woman that helped populate sami's thirteenth birthday party, was relaxing next to luke in a blue and green dress with a beautiful train that was long enough to be pinned up towards her shoulders, giving her the appearance of an elegant peacock. sami winced at the compliment as it came to mind, but that's the only thing he could think of comparing her to.

when they arrived to prom, sami took in the beautiful ballroom. they'd been the first ones to arrive, so they all crowded the dj booth and requested music; the resulting list was about a mile long. when they were satisfied, they perused the snacks, the punch, and the venue before relaxing towards the middle of the floor. the couples broke off, and finn and sami ended up dancing to "god's plan" by drake. finn, who danced only slightly better than sami, was cracking up at the sight of sami getting loose and letting himself fling around the small space the two boys inhabited. alicia and jack joined, and alicia and sami started doing a weird butt-bump dance while jack and finn watched from a distance, looking somewhat ashamed. that was, until jack bumped finn, and then it was on, of course.

once sami had had enough of looking stupid, he went over to the water tank. he brushed past tyler breeze, nia jax, mojo rawley, randy orton, and bobby roode, who was complaining about charlotte standing him up to go with "some bald asshole." poor guy. once sami navigated his way over to the water tank, he eagerly filled his tiny cup with water and downed it. sami fully believed in the power of water as it relates to replenishment, so he did that about twice more before aiden english made his way over to sami. "what's a beautiful man like you doing here by yourself?" sami inwardly groaned, before pointing at the exit. aiden didn't get it, so sami exasperatedly said "the door, dude. make your exit. i'm here with finn." aiden scoffed, and sauntered off in the direction of his next target. soon, charlotte and sasha both made their way over to sami. they waved shyly, and sami pulled them both into a hug. "you both look beautiful! i love your dresses!" sasha and charlotte both smiled and bombarded him with compliments on how nice he was, how great he looked, how nice his smile was, etc.. it was kind of overwhelming. while sasha and charlotte were fidgeting with his tie, he heard an especially loud "sami zayn, come to the front!" sami excused himself and started to walk to the front of the ballroom.

on his way there, he saw many couples having an amazing time. he waved to carmella and her date, "big e" ettore. he also saw dana brooke dancing with apollo crews and titus o'neil. all three of them yelled "hey there, sami!" he was impressed with the sync from all of them. he saw the bella twins with their dates, daniel bryan and john cena. he waved, but they all looked at him weird. sami blushed and kept walking, embarrassed. he was so caught up in knowing all of these people that he forgot about the people who don't care about who he is. that's why when he walked past roman reigns and naomi, he didn't even look. they weren't the type to like him, and sami guessed that he wouldn't lose sleep over it. he did, however, exchange a very manly handshake with zack ryder and glares with the wyatt family as he tried to weave through the mass of people. he did pass liv morgan and tyler bate, who he had a short conversation with about how amazing they both looked in a soft pink color.

when he got to the front, he saw the two people that he was hoping he'd miss in the sea of them: noam and alexa. they smelled of hard liquor, were obviously inebriated, and looked more confused than angry. alexa walked up to sami, pointed her finger in his chest, and was about to say something when she started to gag. sami quickly turned her around and pushed her knees out so that she threw up on the floor in front of noam. sami, amused, looked up to noam. "anything you'd like to say?" noam seethed, before picking up alexa, hoisting her on his shoulder, "yeah. you may be able to embarrass us at prom, but you'll never be able to take back the fact that i came down your throat and then dropped you out of my car like a ups package. enjoy prom." with that, noam walked out with alexa in tow. sami felt bad for a moment, but then he remembered: his mom always told him that there was no use trying to change the past because a finite choice has a finite outcome. unfortunately, getting with noam was finite. but also, getting in that limousine with finn and all of his friends was finite. 

as he walked back to finn, he saw xavier woods sitting alone at a table. sami walked over to xavier and sat down, patting him on the shoulder. "hey, are you okay?" xavier looked up, shrugged, and then looked back down. "my date stood me up. bianca bel air was supposed to meet me here. i guess it's fine though." sami looked around, and saw bianca bel air enter the ballroom. sami got up and said "i'm not saying to look at the exit, but look at the exit." xavier immediately straightened his tie and thanked sami. sami then wondered where kevin was. he knows that he's here, but he didn't think looking for him would be appropriate. as he walked back to finn, he'd just hoped kevin wasn't having a terrible time.

kevin was having a terrible time. he could see the exact moment that he washed over sami's face, and he knew from the beginning sami wasn't going to look for him. he'd been watching sami buzz around the ballroom the whole night, seeing him dance, get water, get in that fight with alexa, rebuff noam, interact with all of those people, and try to find kevin. and like he'd told sami before, not being able to anything but watch is torture. but even kevin had to admit his shock when, about two hours later, after the prom king and queen had been announced and most people had left, both finn and sami walked over to kevin and sat down at his table. sami grabbed kevin's hand, which elicited a stunned "what?" from kevin. all finn had to say was "sami, isn't the slow dance about to come on? you should take kevin. he looks so nice, and i'm tired of watching him sit alone." the first few notes of "i will always love you" by whitney houston hit, and sami leaned over, kissed finn, and eagerly jumped up and pulled kevin onto the floor. kevin led. he was hard. sami laid his head down on kevin's shoulder, smelling the hint of expensive cologne on the tuxedo jacket kevin wore. it was... kind of awesome. as kevin circled, sami gently lifted his head up, and saw jack dancing with alicia.

he saw the love filling alicia's eyes when she looked at jack. sami really thought that there was something special between them, and he realized how much he cared for them. jack had sacrificed time with alicia and his first kiss for sami. alicia had given up so much time to be with him and hang out with him. it was sort of a "eureka" moment, and then he realized how wrong he'd been for treating kevin the way he had. he looked in kevin's eyes, smiled, and whispered "i'm so sorry" under his breath. kevin shook his head. "don't be. this redeems it all." sami laid his head back down on kevin's shoulder and danced until the song ended, and then he guided kevin back to finn. finn hugged sami and then kevin, before saying "hey kevin, did you drive here?" kevin nodded his head, and sami piped up. "take us home?" kevin nodded, and they all began to head for the exit. at the same time, they all noticed something good. so good, it was kind of weird.

sami was happy. 

finn was happy.

kevin was happy.

and they were all happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da. i know i shit on this lots but i do really like how it ended :)
> 
> idk if i'll write another one but if i do i'm sure you all will find it


End file.
